1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the encoding and decoding of JPEG 2000 type images. In particular, this invention related to systems and methods for reducing the computational complexity and improving memory usage in image-processing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the dependence on multimedia technologies becoming greater exponentially, image compression techniques need to correspondingly increase in performance and provide new features. The JPEG 2000 standard is intended to provide rate-distortion and subjective image quality performance superior to existing standards and to also provide features and functionalities that current standards address only partially or do not address at all. The JPEG 2000 standard is designed to address requirements of a diversity of applications, for example, internet multimedia, color facsimile, printing, color printing, scanning, digital photography, remote sensing, mobile applications, medical imagery, digital library, and e-commerce, just to name a few.
Many of the intended image-processing devices have low computational power, such as digital cameras and hand-held devices. Thus, implementations of the JPEG 2000 standard that minimize the computational complexity and memory requirements of these devices are of great significance.